Unbreak My Heart
by XOXOVicky
Summary: Goku has just released the information about Gohan and Vegeta's deaths and Bulma takes it the hardest. After accusing Goku then apologizing for her rash accusation, Bulma devises a plan of her own to get him back and un-break her heart. song!fic


**Hello everyone! This is my first time posting on and it is also my first time writing a B/V fic. So please, enjoy and leave a review at the end. It will be much appreciated.**

**This is dedicated to my best friend, Jaylonni who inspired me to write this fic.**

**Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama; I own nothing. I also do not own the song lyrics incorporated with this story; that right belongs solely to Toni Braxton.**

* * *

><p><em>Unbreak My Heart<em>

_By: MiszLadyLove_

_Written: August 5, 2011 from 1:46am through 3:00am Eastern US Time_

* * *

><p>After they were told what was going on, everyone rushed to Kami's Lookout arriving one by one. Goku stood over Trunks and Goten as they slept thinking about how he was going to tell his wife their eldest son was dead and how he would tell his childhood friend her husband was gone. He bit his lip, then turned and left to go and stand with everyone outside of the temple on the Lookout. It wasn't going to be easy but he had to do it.<p>

"So what about your parents Bulma; why didn't they come up here with us," Krillin asked adjusting his daughter on his hip.

"They couldn't bring themselves to leave their stupid pets," Bulma said with a huff. "They said that even if they meet their untimely gruesome end at the hands of Majin Buu then I could just wish them back with the Dragon Balls."

"I guess logic runs in the family," Krillin said dryly.

"You think so," Bulma said placing her finger to her chin.

"It's bad down there," Krillin said changing the subject as he held his daughter, Marron, close to his chest. "If I knew where Tien and Chiaotzu were then I'd tell them to come up here. It's horrible down there."

"That's very interesting, so where did you say Gohan and Goten were?" Chichi said as she looked from her dead husband around the Lookout. Nowhere in her sight were either of her sons.

Krillin looked puzzled.

"Yeah what about my Trunks; and Vegeta," Bulma questioned. "Where are they Goku?"

Again another puzzled look made its way to Krillin's face and Piccolo grunted.

Goku was tight lipped; he couldn't bring himself to tell them what had happened because he already knew how it would end. He didn't want to cause anyone any pain; but if he didn't tell them, it would be ten times worse for all of them.

"Goku, where are my sons?" Chichi asked; fear etching its way into her voice.

It was silent for a while.

"C'mon Goku," Krillin urged him.

Goku was silent for a little while longer as he stared at everyone thinking of how he was going to say this.

"What I have to tell you isn't easy for me to say right now," Goku bit out trying to find the right words. "Goten and Trunks are going to be alright. But Gohan and Vegeta are dead."

A gasp escaped everyone, shock and sorrow instantly filling their features.

"Majin Buu, destroyed them both," Goku finished looking down at the ground.

"But Gohan he can't be, he just can't," Videl said as tears welled in her eyes.

Chichi stood in silence for a moment until she passed out on the ground.

"No Chichi," The Ox King called rushing to her side.

Tears began to stream from Bulma's eyes. "Vegeta," she whispered looking down at the ground before she completely lost it. "NO VEGETA!" She yelled out, her arms falling at her sides.

"Bulma, pull yourself together," Yumcha said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Chichi," Goku called running over to his fainted wife.

Bulma sank to the ground and continued to cry. "NO!" she yelled out, her aqua blue hair whipping in the wind.

"Chichi," the Ox King pleaded for her to wake up but she didn't listen, she stayed asleep.

"How could this happen, I love him." Videl asked herself as a tear slid down her cheek. "Gohan"

* * *

><p><em>Don't leave me in all this pain.<em>

_Don't leave me out in the rain._

_Come back and bring back my smile._

_Come and take these tears away._

_I need your arms to hold me now, the nights are so unkind._

_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me._

* * *

><p>Bulma continued to cry in Yumcha's arms for a little while longer before she pulled away and walked into one of the temple corners. Slumping against the wall, she brought her knees to her chest and let her head rest in them hiding her face from everyone. It was too hard to bear knowing that she may possibly never see her husband again.<p>

Tears rolled down her cheeks at the thought.

* * *

><p><em>Un-break my heart, say you love me again.<em>

_Undo this pain that you caused when you walked out the door and walked out of my life._

_Un-cry these tears, I've cried so many nights._

_Un-break my heart, my heart._

* * *

><p>Bulma felt her body rock with sobs as thoughts of her husband entered her mind. The love they shared; the nights she spent lying in his muscular arms. It all hit her like a two ton bolder making a loud piercing cry escape her lips as she looked down at the ground between her knees. It wasn't fare. It wasn't fare at all.<p>

"Vegeta," she whispered looking up at the ceiling. "Vegeta I love you, and I need you. How could you go and die on me like that? How could you leave our son? How could you!"

Her head dropped again and more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Dammit Goku, why didn't you do anything," Bulma asked into the air. "Why did you let this happen?"

"It wasn't my fault Bulma," she heard Goku say.

Looking up she saw the tall, muscular figure of her childhood friend standing there, a saddened look on his face. Bulma began to cry again before she stood up and ran at him, her fists pounding on his chest hurting her more than it hurt him.

"You were supposed to help him," Bulma sobbed still beating on his chest. "You weren't supposed to let him die! Now he's gone and I can't bring him back Goku! I can't. What do you expect for me to do now?"

She sent another jab at him but he easily caught it and gently pushed her arm back to her side.

"Bulma, I didn't mean for any of this to happen, honestly I didn't." Goku said sincerely. "But Vegeta tricked me. He made me believe that we would go and fight Buu together to get rid of him. Right as we were going to leave to fight, he knocked me out. There was nothing I could do and I truly am sorry that he's gone."

Bulma looked up at the young Saiyan as fresh tears began to spill from her eyes. Throwing her arms around his waist, Bulma began to sob into his gi soaking through it to his undershirt. Goku placed a friendly arm around her and let her cry on him. It was the least he could do for her right now.

* * *

><p>It was a good five minutes before Bulma's sobs became nothing but hiccups. As she slowly released her hold on Goku, she stepped back and looked up at him. She could see the sorrow in his eyes and felt bad for blaming him for everything that happened.<p>

"Goku, I'm so sorry," Bulma said wiping the stray tears from her cheeks. "I shouldn't have blamed you like that."

"Hey it's okay," Goku said placing his hand on her shoulder. "You're hurting and I completely understand that. I'm not mad at you Bulma. How could I be?" He smiled at her, that same warm, goofy smile that was able to lighten everyone's mood. Soon Bulma found herself smiling as well as she went to hug him.

"Thanks for understanding, Goku," she said.

"Always," Goku assured her as she again released her hold. "How about we go and sit with the others? We're trying to come up with a plan right now and we may need your brains to come up with a logical choice of action."

"In a minute," Bulma said. "I want to take a few to sit down and think things over."

"Sure," Goku said as he turned and walked away.

Once he was out of sight, Bulma slumped down on the floor again and held her hands to her hair. She closed her eyes and let out a long exasperated sigh. She felt the warm liquid of her tears begin to run down her cheeks again as she thought about her dead husband.

* * *

><p><em>Take back that sad word 'goodbye'.<em>

_Bring back the joy to my life._

_Don't leave me here with these tears, come and kiss the pain away._

_I can't forget, the day you left._

_Time is so unkind. And life is so cruel without you here beside me._

* * *

><p>Rocking herself back and forth against the wall, Bulma let her silent tears fall freely.<p>

_I don't want to accept the fact of him being gone, _she thought clenching her hair tighter. _I can't, I won't. I absolutely refuse to do so. There has to be a way to get him back. There just has to be…_

Her thoughts then traveled from her deceased husband to the Namekian Dragon Balls.

_If I can get to new Namek and get the Dragon Balls, _she thought, _I'll be able to bring Vegeta back. That's the plan!_

With renewed happiness, Bulma stood from her place on the floor and made her way to where everyone was waiting. Her plan was full proof, all she would need to do is get the Dragon Radar, get to Namek, and ask to use the balls after they've all been found.

_Vegeta, you're coming back_, she thought looking up at the skies above.

* * *

><p><em>Don't leave me in all this pain. <em>

_Don't leave me out in the rain._

_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me._

_Oh un-break my heart, say you love me again._

_Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door and walked out of my life._

_Un-cry these tears, I've cried so many, many nights._

_Oh un-break my._

_Un-break my heart, oh baby._

_Come back and say that you love me._

_Un-break my heart, sweet darling._

_Without you I just can't go on!_

_Say that you love me._

_Say that you love me._

_Say that you love me._

_Tell me you love me._

_Un-break my_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this one. Be watching for some of my other works. Please, let me know how you liked it! Also, be looking for my next BV one-shot titled 'Work It Out'.**


End file.
